


Prologue

by Kitsune1818



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was rising when they managed to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beware! English is not my first language so this mus have grammatical errors and the like. I'll be grateful if you kind people with better grasp of English to help me to correct any fault you find. Thanks!

The sun was rising when they managed to escape. His older brother and he ran as fast as they can manage with wide grins cracking the blood splattered on their faces, they still need to catch a train to go far, far away, somewhere unreachable for Garrisons, out of Michael possible grasp.

Sam saw the rain trails ahead and cracked up a breathless laugh. He was some feet in front of his older brother, his legs were larger so his stride was longer, never mind that Dean has better stamina since forever. He heard Dean’s happy and much relived laugh echo his and far away the sound of armed men trying to catch up.

The train turned and came to view, Sam just had to reach with one arm and grip the handle at the side of the open door and jump to be inside. Bless Bobby and his impeccable timing; they would be trapped still if not for the old drunk. Holding from the threshold with one hand and locking his feet on the floor the best he could, he offered his free hand to help his brother to come inside. Dean took it without hesitation and jumped inside just as Sam gave a step back. The metal in the train groaned and shakes a little when the rails leave the ground to pass over a cliff as they laughed more.

They were finally free!

Sam looked into his brother’s bright green eyes trying to catch his breath, searching for some words that could describe the incredible feeling of freedom. His brother smile was more gentle now, maybe Dean was thinking of all the possibilities that lay now in front of them, they could do whatever they want!

Dean was going to say something, he opened that cussing trap of his to say “Fuck, we did it” or maybe “Damn, you were right, Sammy”, just a wishful thinking on his part, if he was being honest, but instead the most weird sound come out of his brother mouth.

BANG

The smiles on Dean’s face vanish painfully slow and surprise and incredulity filled his eyes and Sam stood frozen seeing with unaltered terror. That can’t be real, not even possible, they finally made it to the train that will make them free after careful planning, situations going wrong and Lucifer finally going down by Sam own hands… His brother hand had go slack in his light grip and with a step back Dean literally slipped through his fingers.

Sam watched with a heartbreaking wail how his older brother falls into the nothingness, one arm still extended in his direction, leaving him alone in the train, alone in the whole world with a freedom he didn’t want anymore because his brother is falling.

Dean was gone. Just like that.

Once again the metal in the train groaned and shakes a little when the rails returned to the ground, leaving the cliff and his brother behind. Sam just stood there trying to understand how everything could go to hell like the snap of fingers.

BANG

That awful sound again.

Sam’s brain took less than a second to reorient itself and provide the necessary information for survival even if Sam’s heart wanted to stop beating and go to his brother. It was a gunshot, a sniper. The shot missed him barely by an inch, but when Sam saw the person standing in the distance he knew he was alive because that person wanted it that way.

His gaze locked with the sniper even if it was too far to really see the man features, Sam instantly knew who that man was.

Michael was as handsome and as power hungry as Lucifer, but never as charismatic. The man was known as the Hammer of God because there wasn’t a mission that he failed to accomplish; his love of power was only rivaled by his love for Lucifer…

The message was clear. _You took my brother from me, I took yours._


End file.
